Draco, Hermione y los celos de Crookshanks
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: Ya ta aqui el 6º, pffff, como tardo DEJAD REVIEWS
1. Default Chapter

DRACO, HERMIONE Y LOS CELOS DE CROOKSHANKS  
  
(n/a: Hola a todo el mundo, este es mi tercer fic, y como tengo ideas bullendo en la cabeza sin parar, lo voy a publicar a la vez que "los sentimientos de Hermione". Espero que os guste, que lo disfrutéis y que por favor no seáis demasiado severos conmigo. Por favor firmar le libro de visitas, y para cualquier cosa : nata_montada@hotmail.com . BESIIITOS)  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
*  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: CORAZÓN DE DRAGON QUE DUERME CON SU ENEMIGO  
  
El 7º año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, iba a ser muy diferente de los anteriores para Draco Malfoy. Él no quería ser un mortífago, y en la batalla final contra Voldemort, había ayudado a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Incluso había salvada a la que él despectivamente solía llamar "sangre sucia", pero los últimos días del sexto año, se había acostumbrado a llamarla Hermione a secas. Había salvado a Hermione de su propio padre Lucius Malfoy, esté había recibido la cadena perpetua en Azkaban y él y su madre se habían quedado solos en la mansión Malfoy, el dinero no les faltaba, ya que aunque no estuviese su padre, entraba a raudales en la casa, lo que si les faltaba era esa sensación de miedo que inundaba la casa cuando su padre estaba en ella. Hermione Granger, ya no era la sabelotodo de pelo enmarañado y dientes grandes de antaño. Ella había crecido y se había convertido en una preciosa jovencita de 17 años, deseada por muchos en Hogwarts. Muchos "galanes" habían tratado de conquistarla, pero ninguno tuvo éxito, el único que logró conquistarla, cuando ella se declaró, la rechazó. Al día siguiente, había quedado con sus amigos para ir al callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales escolares. Habían decidido dormir en el caldero chorreante, para luego dirigirse todos juntos a Hogwarts al día siguiente. Mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama, tarareaba inconscientemente la BSO de la película Dragón Hearth, todavía no sabía porque, pero la palabra Dragón, la excitaba y al mismo tiempo le resultaba relajante y placentero, aunque... no tardaría mucho en averiguar el por qué... Draco Malfoy repasaba todas las tarjetas que le habían entregado "Sus conquistas" en Hogwarts. Tenía una gran colección como el mismo se encargaba siempre de recordarle a sus compañeros, pero ese día , por alguna razón... las cogió y las lanzó todas al crepitar anaranjado de las llamas de su chimenea. Ellas llamas, se reflejaban en sus indiferentes ojos grises. Esas chicas habían sido un gran entretenimiento, pero él no se había enamorado nunca. ¿Dónde encontrar a una chica capaz de llegar al corazón de un dragón? Aquella mañana llovía muchísimo, Hermione Granger tras haberse despedido de sus padres y dejado sus cosas en el caldero chorreante, corría a Flourish y Blotts, en donde había quedado con sus amigos para comprar el material escolar, pero por primera vez en toda su vida llegaba tarde, de hecho llegaba MUY tarde. Cuando llegó a la librería, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero murmuro unas palabras y al instante estaba seca y con el pelo impecablemente liso, fue en ese preciso instante cuando miró hacía arriba y lo vio. Draco Malfoy la estaba mirando, y un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Él estaba apoyado en la barandilla del piso superior, llevaba el pelo rubio platino pegado a la frente por causa de la lluvia, su camiseta blanca estaba totalmente pegada a su cuerpo atlético a causa de agua, mientras que sus pantalones vaqueros y sus botas de piel de dragón, tenían pinta de haber costado más que los de toda la tienda junta. Cuando él le sonrió, las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron de un color rojo carmesí y cuando estaba perdiendo el mundo de vista, alguien la hizo regresar poner los pies en la tierra. -¡Hermione, estamos aquí!-era Ginny Weasley la que le hablaba-¡Vamos, ven! Hermione se obligó a dejar de mirar a Draco y se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos. Cuando los estaba saludando una voz fría dijo: -¡Vaya!, pero si son pobretona, pobretón, cara rajada y Hermione Granger... -¿Hermione Granger?-preguntó Ron- ¿Estás bien Malfoy?¿Es que ya no es una sangre sucia?¿Y ese cambio repentino de parecer? -Es un agradecimiento-le respondió Draco de mal talante. -¿Agradecimiento?-preguntó Harry-Agradecimiento ¿A que...? -Eso es asunto nuestro-con esa frase dio por terminada la conversación y se dirigió de nuevo al piso superior. No sin antes dirigir una mirada a Hermione. Por el gesto que puso Hermione, sus amigos supieron que no iban a conseguir nada de información de ella. Lo que pasaba, era que después de que Draco salvase a Hermione, ella había accedido a darle clases particulares de transformaciones, consiguiendo que por primera vez en Hogwarts alguien la igualase en las notas. Fue de aquella manera, como los dos descubrieron que todos los insultos no tenían fundamento y que se podían llegar a llevar muy bien. Ella descubrió que lo quería, pero eso le aterraba, ya que él era un slytherin y ella una gryffindor, sin contar que ella era lo que se acostumbraba a llamar de mala manera "sangre sucia", hija de muggles. Aparte de eso, Draco Malfoy era frío y distante, lo mismo que el hielo, Hermione no estaba segura de que pudiese llegar a amar. La voz de Ginny la volvió a sacar de su ensimismamiento: -Mmmmmmm... Herm... no te enfades, pero como no llegabas, nosotros ya hemos comprado todo...¿Te importaría ir a comprar sola? Hermione puso una sonrisa que según Parvaty significaba "soy la falsedad personificada" y dijo: -Por supuesto que noooo...-dicho esto dio un giro brusco y subió al piso superior haciendo con los pies todo el ruido que le era posible. Draco Malfoy apareció detrás de ella. -¿Qué pasa Hermione?-preguntó Draco. Y cuando ella se dio la vuelta añadió- ¿Tus amiguitos te han abandonado? Hermione lo señalo y se limitó a decir: -Te vas a resfriar. -Me he dejado la varita en el caldero chorreante-respondió él-¿Sabes? Mi habitación queda enfrente de la tuya. -Pues mira tú que bien-dijo Hermione intentando aparentar tranquilidad mientras ojeaba un libro a pesar de que el corazón le latía a 1000 por hora. Le apuntó con la varita, murmuro de nuevo las palabras que había usado con ella y dijo- Ya estás seco. -Como agradecimiento...-comenzó Malfoy- Te acompaño a comprar tus cosas y te las llevo. Las mías ya están compradas. Dicho esto sonrió, en opinión de Hermione la sonrisa de Draco Malfoy, era la sonrisa más sensual, sexy, bonita y perfecta de toda la faz de la tierra. -Vale-respondió Hermione-pero sin trucos ¿Eh? Draco levantó la manos en señal de inocencia y puso cara de ofendido, cosa que hizo reír a los dos, fue cuando vio su sonrisa sincera cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que Hermione había sido capaz de atravesar la piel y de llegar al corazón del dragón. Le tendió el brazo en ademán galán, ella lo cogió y los dos juntos fueron a comprar las cosas par Hermione. Aquel día juntos fue uno de los mejores en la vida de los dos jóvenes. La maldad de Draco había empezado a desaparecer el día que le había salvado la vida a Hermione y eso era algo que Hermione notaba y le gustaba. Mientras que Draco, podía observar que ser hija de muggles no era nada malo. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era de noche y tenían hambre, por lo que decidieron volver al caldero chorreante para cenar. Draco estaba pidiendo abajo mientras Hermione subía a dejar las cosas en su habitación. Cuando entró se encontró a sus tres amigos a punto de salir, cuando la vieron dijeron los tres al unísono: -¡Hermione!¿Dónde has estado? Tardaste tanto que nos tenías preocupados. -Sí, claro...-dijo Hermione con un tono de desdén muy parecido al de Malfoy- Estaba de compras, y ahora su no os importa, creo que me voy a cenar. -Espéranos, que vamos todos juntos-dijo Ginny. -No, lo siento, pero yo voy a cenar con la única persona que se ha preocupado por mí en todo el día-dijo Hermione. -Y esa persona ¿Es?...-pregunto Harry -Draco Malfoy-respondió Hermione haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no sonreír. -Pero Hermione...-replicó Ron -Pero Hermione ¿QUÉ?-gritó Hermione enfadad- ¿QUÉ PASA? -¡Él es el enemigo!-respondió Ron -¡Ya estoy harta! Lo es para ti porque no lo conoces-replicó Hermione-Y esta discusión se ha acabado. Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con Draco, el cual estaba muy sorprendido ya que había escuchado la conversación. Él le preguntó : -¿Estás bien?-y al ver el gesto afirmativo de ella añadió- Tengo que coger una cosa, espérame abajo, nuestras mesa es la única de dos que hay. Hermione asintió y a medida que andaba, dos ojos grises la miraban, ella se dio media vuelta, quería ver al dueño de esos ojos que le quitaban el aire. Estuvieron mirándose hasta que se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y salieron de ella sus amigos. Hermione se fue escaleras abajo lo más rápido que pudo y Draco se metió en su habitación no sin antes recibir una mirada asesina por parte de Ron. Cuando Hermione llegó abajo, se sentó en la única mesa para dos que había, la cual estaba perfectamente colocada, algo no muy común en ese local, pero como siempre decía Hermione "El dinero hace milagros". Sus amigos se sentaron muy cerca para observar que era lo que pasaba con Draco. Este bajo enseguida y para gran enfado de Ron, le dio a Hermione una rosa y un beso en la mano. Los dos , tuvieron una cena muy agradable, exceptuando la presencia de Ron que los acechaba como si fuera un halcón. Ginny, Harry y Ron, como habían acabado antes de cenar subieron primero a la habitación y diez minutos después subieron Draco y Hermione, delante de sus habitaciones se dieron dos besos y el color carmesí inundó de nuevo las mejillas de Hermione, cosa que a Draco no le pasó por alto. Él se metió en su habitación, pero cuando ella iba a hacer lo mismo oyó a Harry: -Pero... ¿Qué se ha creído Hermione?¿No se da cuenta de que Malfoy seguramente la esté utilizando para algo? -Harry, tranquilízate-dijo Ginny- Démosle una oportunidad a Malfoy, después de todo le salvó la vida a Hermione una vez. -NO- dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez- No nos fiamos de él. A Hermione las palabras de sus dos amigos le dolieron, a pesar de que las de Ginny eran reconfortantes, no quería estar en la misma habitación que Harry y Ron, no aquella noche, por lo que decidió ir al único sitio en el que se sentiría segura. Draco abrió la puerta y se sorprendió mucho de ver allí a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. pensaba Hermione al ver a Draco sin camiseta. -Hermione ¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Draco preocupado. -Son Harry y Ron-dijo Hermione sollozando- ellos no entienden que tú y yo seamos amigos y es algo que no soporto...-Miró a Draco y más tarde miró al suelo mientras decía- -¿Po... podría pasar la noche a...aquí contigo? Estaba claro que Draco se esperaba cualquier cosa excepto esa pregunta y al igual que Hermione un color rosado acudió a sus pálidas mejillas por naturaleza. -Cla... Claro... vamos pasa-dijo Draco, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba La habitación de Malfoy era muy parecida a la de Hermione, pero Hermione notó una diferencia importante. -Draco...-le dijo- solo tienes una cama ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? Además... yo... no tengo pijama. -Lo siento...-dijo Draco- Yo no te puedo prestar un pijama porque principalmente no tengo, como no los uso... Pero puedes dormir en ropa interior -y al ver la cara de susto de Hermione añadió- No tengo porque verte, me daré media vuelta, te desvistes te metes en la cama y ya está. Hermione estuvo conforme con la idea, ya que confiaba en Draco y sabía que nada malo le podía pasar con él. Cuando Draco se dio media vuelta haciendo enormes esfuerzos para no ceder a sus sentimientos y besarla. Aunque lo que no pudo evitar fue el mirar a un espejo que había a la derecha suya. En ese espejo se reflejaba una Hermione muy diferente a la chapona de pelo enmarañado y dientes largos de antaño, lo que ese espejo reflejaba era una joven muy atractiva, con un pelo precioso, un preciosa sonrisa, pero reacia a mostrar la perfección de su cuerpo mediante ropa ajustada, una chica capaz de llegar a donde ninguna otra mujer ha sido capaz de llegar jamás, de conseguir que Draco Malfoy sintiese amor. Una vez que Hermione estuvo en la cama tapada le dijo a Draco: -Ya te puedes dar media vuelta. Él ante la atenta mirada de Hermione se dirigió al armario, cogió otra almohada y más mantas y las puso en el suelo al lado de la cama. -¿Qué haces?-preguntó Hermione extrañada. -Voy a dormir en el suelo-respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa- La mesilla no tiene pinta de ser muy cómoda... Hermione se sentó en la cama, le cogió la mano y le dijo: -No lo hagas. Podemos dormir los dos en la cama, estaremos un poco apretados pero me da igual. En el suelo lo único que conseguirás es hacerte daño. Por favor... -Si estas segura...-dijo Draco al ver los ojos suplicantes de Hermione- pero date la vuelta mientras me quito el pantalón...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hello my darlings. Situacion embarazosa XD. Por favor firmadme el libro mandadme vuestras opiniones, lo que sea. SED BUENOS. BESOS 


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2: CUANDO EL AMOR LLEGA  
  
Hermione desearía que Draco no hubiese dicho eso, y con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió no mirar mientras Draco se quitaba el pantalón. En cuanto este se metió en la cama, ella se dio la vuelta y en cuanto vio los ojos grises, sintió un estremecimiento. -Gracias Draco-dijo la chica- Lamento no haberte conocido antes... Como la cama era estrecha, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Draco, este la abrazó, el tacto de la piel del otro era mejor que el tacto de cualquier otra cosa. -Yo también lo lamento Hermione-dijo Draco-Yo también lo lamento... De los labios de ambos, salieron dos cálidas sonrisas, después de las cuales Draco apagó la luz. Entre los pensamientos que tenía Hermione antes de dormirse, uno de ellos la hizo sonreír A medía noche Hermione se despertó porque Draco estaba soñando: -No-papá... a Ángelus no, a Ángelus no... Por favor-Decía el chico en sueños. -Ssssssh, Draco ya pasó-Dijo Hermione besándolo en la mejilla-Estoy contigo... Hermione se preguntaba quién sería Ángelus y porque Draco estaba tan preocupado por él, pero en cuanto Draco se calmó volvió a dormirse. A la mañana siguiente cuando Hermione despertó, sus ojos color miel se toparon con unos ojos grises medio tapados por pelo rubio, la mano de ella inconscientemente se deslizó para que el pelo le dejase ver los ojos de cuyo dueño ella estaba enamorada. -Buenos días-dijeron los dos al unísono. -Gracias... -dijo Hermione-Lamento haberte causado estas molestias... -No eres ninguna molestia Hermione-dijo Draco- Más bien una ayuda... Lentamente Draco fue acercando su rostro al de Hermione, sus labios prácticamente se rozaban cuando el reloj de Hermione comenzó a pitar: -¡DRACO! Que el tren sale dentro de 1 hora, tenemos que llegar. ¡CORRE! Los dos se levantaron de un brinco, no les importó estar en ropa interior, solamente les importaba llegar a tiempo. -Hermione, ve a por tus cosas a tu habitación, te espero en el pasillo ¿Vale?-dijo Draco. -¡Sí!-dijo Hermione- No tardaré nada... Cuando entró en su habitación, encontró todas sus cosas preparadas y una nota que decía:  
"Querida Hermione:  
Ya me contarás donde has estado... Te he preparado todas tus  
cosas y me he llevado a Crookshanks. Esperemos que no llegues  
tarde...  
Besos  
Ginny Weasley" Hermione se cambió y ella y Draco llegaron a tiempo a la estación a duras penas. Cuando subieron al tren Draco le dijo a Hermione: -Oye, voy a ver a Crabbe y Goyle, no creo que quieras venir, ¿No? -Lo has adivinado-dijo Hermione- Te veré en Hogwarts, a no ser que me vengas a hacer una visita luego... -Tenlo por seguro-dijo Hermione. Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de ver la reacción de Hermione, el pánico le hizo darse media vuelta e irse corriendo. Hermione se tocó la mejilla donde la había besado Draco con una mano y sonrió. Cuando Hermione llegó al compartimento en donde estaban sus amigos, Ron fue el primero en hablar cuando la vieron aparecer: -Ya nos contó Ginny... -dijo Ron-Llegaste muy tarde y saliste muy temprano ¿Dónde has estado? -Mmm-Hermione miró a Ginny y dijo- pueees... cenando y... ¿desayunando? -¿Con Malfoy?-preguntó Ron con un tono de desdén en su voz. -¡Sí, con Malfoy!-dijo Hermione- No es tan malo como creéis. -Yo la creo-dijo Ginny-Chicos... Es prácticamente imposible que Hermione se equivoque, además recordad que el año pasado Malfoy le salvó la vida... -¿Cómo?-esta vez fue Harry el que habló-¿Estás segura? -Al 100%-dijo Ginny-Si Hermione se lleva tan bien con él, quiere decir que es una buena persona. Cogió a Hermione del brazo al tiempo que hablaba y dijo: -Y ahora me la llevo... Bajo el asombro de todos, incluida Hermione, Ginny se la llevó a un compartimento vacío, cerró para que nadie las molestase y dijo: -No les dije que pasaste la noche fuera, pero, no habrás... -No-dijo Hermione-Dormí con él porque oí a Harry como lo criticaba. Pero también hay que reconocer que fue todo un caballero, solo me abrazó... Al decir esto se sonrojó, por lo que miró para otro lado. Ginny sonrió y preguntó con voz pícara: -Hermione... No te estarás enamorando de Malfoy ¿verdad? -¡No!-dijo Hermione- Bueno... no sé... yo... puedo explicarlo, de verdad... -No tienes que explicarme nada-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-Si tú le quieres, es que ha cambiado de verdad... En ese momento Draco llamó a la puerta y Hermione le dejó entrar: -Le pregunté a Parvaty Patil si os había visto y me trajo hasta aquí-dijo Draco-Es una tía muy rara, no paraba de mirarme con cara de alelada... -Malfoy... -dijo Ginny antes de que este continuase- Me gustaría que las discrepancias entre tu familia y la mía no nos afecten más... Si Hermione te tiene tanto aprecio, es que vale la pena conocerte. Dicho esto le tendió la mano con un gesto amistoso. Draco la miró y también le tendió la mano. -Eso me alegra-dijo el chico-Oíd... ¿Os molesta si me quedo con vosotras? Las chicas estuvieron encantadas con su compañía, y para estupor de Harry y Ron que los vieron dentro, durante todo el viaje estuvieron hablando, riendo y bromeando con Draco, el chico las invitó a muchas cosas del carrito y Ginny llegó a comprender lo que Hermione decía acerca de Hermione. Por primero vez desde que eran amigos (a excepción del segundo curso), Hermione no hizo el viaje a Hogwarts acompañada por Ron y Harry. Los cambios, a veces no son tan malos, ya que a Hermione le gustó hacer aquel viaje diferente. Hermione era prefecta de Gryffindor desde 5º curso y nunca se había llevado bien con el prefecto de Slytherin, pero ese año iba a ser diferente, ya que el nuevo prefecto de la casa de las serpientes iba a ser Draco Malfoy, cuando el chico le contó la noticia, no pudo reprimir las ganas de abrazarlo. Esa situación provocó la ira de Pansy Parkinson. -¡Aléjate de mi Draco!-le dijo Pansy un día-No sé que le habrás hecho para que os trate así a esa estúpida de Ginny Weasley y a ti... -¡Yo no le he hecho nada a Draco!-dijo Hermione furiosa- Es así porque él quiere, y solo me alejaré de él en el caso de que me lo pida Draco en persona. -Estúpida sangre sucía-dijo Pansy-Te arrepentirás. La voz de Draco surgió tras Hermione: -5 puntos menos para Slytherin. Y ahora... Pansy, si no quieres que me enfade de verdad, pídele perdón a la señorita Granger con buenas formas y luego... esfúmate. -Lo siento Granger...-dijo Pansy con una mirada que reflejaba la más intensa ira. -Gracias Draco-dijo Hermione una vez se hubieron quedado solos-Ha sido muy amable por tu parte. -No es nada, pero la próxima vez, hazlo tú. Para eso eres prefecta ¿No?- respondió el chico- Oye... ¿Vienes a darte un baño? -Si, es una buena idea-dijo Hermione- Espérame en el baño de prefectos, que voy a coger el bañador. Cuando llegó, vio a Draco muy contento leyendo un papel, este en cuanto la vio, le tendió el papel y le dijo con una gran sonrisa: -Snape me ha dado el horario de las rondas de los prefectos, ¡Vamos juntos! -¿Me tomas el pelo?-dijo Hermione encantada- Eso es fantástico. Draco se tiró al agua mientras Hermione se quitaba la ropa para mostrar un precioso bikini color Blanco que resaltaba su precioso moreno. Luego se tiró al agua y comenzó a hacerle aguadillas a Draco, este riendo la cogió en brazos para sumergirse con ella cuando Hermione, giró la cara, las dos estaban muy cerca, Herminoe podía sentir el aliento olor a menta de Draco y Draco el olor a fresa del aliento de Hermione. Los labios del uno comenzaron a parecerles muy apetitosos al otro. Lentamente se fueron acercando, casi se rozaban cuando se separaron bruscamente por la llegada de la prefecta de Hufflepuff y el prefecto de Ravenclaw. -¿Te enteraste de que Draco Malfoy apostó a que salía con Hermione G...?-la chica en cuanto vio que los dos estaban ahí se calló. Hermione le pegó a Draco una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, era la segunda vez que le pegaba, pero está le dolió más al chico, no físicamente, sino más bien interiormente. Ella salió corriendo con el chico detrás, el cual tras varios esfuerzos consiguió alcanzarla. -Hermione...-le dijo poniendo su rostro muy cerca del de ella- Eso es mentira, se lo ha inventado alguien, de verdad. Incluso estoy dispuesto a someterme al hechizo de la verdad. -¿En serio?-preguntó la chica, y al ver los ojos de Draco no necesitó ninguna respuesta- De acuerdo, espérame en el baño de prefectos a las 22:00. Y sin decir nada más se fue hacía su sala común. La chica fue en bikini todo el camino, provocando la alegría de los chicos y la envidia de las chicas. En ese momento, Ginny Weasley había ido a entrenar a quidditch, no porque lo necesitara, sino porque eso la ayudaba a evadirse se sus pensamientos y sentimientos, se olvidaba de Harry y de todos sus sentimientos, aunque en ese momento, no estaba nada evadida, es más, tenía problemas bastantes serios.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hola a todoooooos. Lo 1º es q m perdonéis por el retraso, he tenido algunos problemas amorosos y de estudio, todo horrible. Bueno, no tengo mucho que comentar acerca de este capítulo, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho, me gustan más los siguientes, cuando la cosa empieza a tomar forma. Sin nada más me despido. Firmadme el libro ¿Eh? Y por cierto agregadme al messenguer: nata_montada@hotmail.com ;aquellos que quieran mi foto solo tendran que pedírmela de este modo. Bsos Marta Rivas. P.D: estoy escribiendo una historia de Ginny & Hermione, por favor NO ME MATEIS cuadno la publique. Besos 


	3. capitulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3: NUEVAS SENSACIONES Y EMOCIONES  
  
Ginny jugaba en el puesto de cazadora en el equipo de Gryffindor, estaba entrenando ella sola (a pesar de que le habían dicho más de un millón de veces que no hiciera eso) y en medio de la ira, envió la quaffle al bosque prohibido por intentar desahogarse en los lanzamientos. Fue a buscarlas y cuando iba a salir, una lechuza le paso rozando la mejilla haciendo que la chica se asustase aún más y cayese al suelo rompiéndose una pierna, el dolor era insoportable, pero aún así consiguió llegar arrastrándose lo más cerca que le era posible de los terrenos de Hogwarts. En ese momento unas nubes negras inundaron el cielo de Hogwarts. [Oh no... ahora se pone a llover... por favor... no... que venga alguien aunque sea Filch...] Eran las 22:00, noche cerrada y con la lluvia, nadie saldría a los terrenos, ella lo sabía y estaba totalmente aterrada. Draco Malfoy esperaba a Hermione Granger en el baño de prefectos, la cual llegó con la capa invisible y con Crookshanks el cual bufó y se revolvió al ver al chico rubio. -Toma Draco... -dijo Hermione dándole la capa- sujétala tú que parece que no le caes bien a Crookshanks. -La capa lo entiendo-dijo Draco-pero el gato... -¡Calla y no preguntes!-dijo Hermione con un gesto de superioridad muy cómico. Los dos salieron a fuera, ya no había solo lluvia, sino que había estallado una tormenta, la lluvia azotaba fuertemente el castillo y a los dos amigos y los truenos resonaban a su alrededor, fue por ello por lo que no pudieron oír los gritos de Ginny, la cual pedía auxilio desesperadamente. Draco y Hermione llegaron al sauce boxeador, ella soltó a Crookshanks para que le diera al nudo que inmovilizaba al árbol, en cuanto lo hizo, tomó a Draco de la mano y corrió para dentro del pasadizo, allí sin soltar la mano del chico le dijo al gato: -Ya puedes volver. -¿Te entiende?-preguntó fascinado Draco. El ver como Crookshanks se iba de nuevo, fue lo único que necesitaba de respuesta, estaba mirando como se iba cuando el gato se dio media vuelta y lo miro con cara de ¿odio?. Empezaron a andar y como Draco no hacía ademán de soltarle la mano a Hermione, ella tampoco se la soltó. De camino a la mansión de los gritos, le contó que como ese lugar quedaba fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, no correrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos, puesto que el uso de ese hechizo estaba terminantemente prohibido en Hogwarts. También le contó lo pasado en tercer curso con Lupín, Sirius y Scabbers. Cuando llegaron allí, los dos se sentaron en la cama con dosel. -¿Estás seguro de esto?-preguntó Hermione- Piensa que puedo saber cualquier cosa... -Sí, estoy seguro... -dijo Draco-Cualquier cosa para que vuelvas a confiar en mí. Hay que ver lo que se hace por amistad[y por amor] pensó el chico. -Pues entonces vamos allá-dijo Hermione, se concentró apuntó con su varita a Draco y dijo-verdáritas...  
- Por primera vez desde la muerte de su enemigo Lord Voldermort, Harry Potter sentía verdadero miedo, no encontraba a Ginny por ningún lado y nadie la había visto, de pronto cayó en la cuenta del mapa del merodeador, lo cogió y dijo: -Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. El mapa se accionó y pudo ver a Ginny en los límites del bosque más dentro que fuera. Harry cogió una capa de piel impermeable y salió en busca de la chica. Antes de salir del castillo hechizó sus gafas con el hechizo "impervius" que le había enseñado Hermione en 3º curso. Cuando llegó a junto de Ginny, la pobre estaba histérica y llorando. -Oh Harry-decía la chica-¿eres tú de verdad? -Si Ginny-dijo Harry-Soy yo, espérame aquí con la capa que voy a buscar ayuda. Iba a quitarse la capa cuando Ginny lo abrazó y le dijo al oído: -No me dejes sola, por favor, quédate conmigo. -¡Férula!-dijo Harry apuntando a la pierna de Ginny-No te dejaré sola. -Gracias Harry-dijo Ginny echando sus manos la pecho de Harry- ya me encuentro mejor. Los dos estaban tapados por la capa y muy juntos. -Estás muy guapa-dijo Harry sonriendo y mirándola a la cara aparentando tranquilidad. -Gracias...-dijo Ginny- Pero por favor... no digas cosas que no piensas. Harry impulsado por ese momento y la cercanía acercó su rostro al de Ginny, ya no tenía enfrente de él a la niña pequeña de pecas, sino a una hermosa joven, los labios de Harry se posaron en los de Ginny y los besaron, en un primer momento, Ginny no correspondió al beso por la sorpresa, pero lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando y ese beso fue recíproco, pero Harry se separó de pronto. -Lo siento... -le dijo a la chica- Me estoy aprovechando de la sit... Ginny, la cual llevaba 6 años esperando ese momento, no pensaba dejar que se escapara, puso una mano en la nuca de Harry y lo atrajo hacía si, se besaron de nuevo y Harry le pasó la manos por la cintura abrazándola como no había abrazado a nadie. A Ginny le daba igual el dolor de la pierna, lo único que le importaba era ese beso. Los constituían una bonita escena bajo la lluvia y los truenos.  
- -¿Por qué quieres mi amistad?-preguntó Hermione a Draco. -Por el placer de tu compañía-respondió Draco. -¿Por qué odias a Ron?-siguió preguntando Hermione. -Por dos razones-respondió Draco. -¿Cuáles son esas razones?-preguntó Hermione. -La primera es por lo mismo que odio a Potter -dijo Draco- y la segunda es por ti. -¿Por qué odias a Harry?-preguntó Hermione extrañada. -Por que tiene el amor de la familia Weasley y tú le quieres. A mi no me quiere nadie, no siquiera un poco, me conformaría con que una persona me quisiese como amigo, de la misma manera que tú a él. -¿A que te refieres con que odias a Ron por mi?-preguntó Hermione con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad en el pecho. -A que estuviste dos años enamorada de él y no te hizo ningún caso, todo el colegio sabía esto y el muy... -Draco tomó aire-te dejó escapar... y además te hizo sufrir. -¿Por qué te importan esto tanto?- Preguntó Hermione. -Por que te quiero-respondió Draco mirándola a los ojos. Hermione se levantó de donde estaba y murmuró: -Finite incanten-lo miró y añadió-¿Estás seguro? -Es de lo único que estoy seguro-respondió el chico. Hermione corrió hacía él y lo abrazó al tiempo que decía: -Yo también te quiero Draco. El chico cogió el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y lo besó. Se les olvidó todo, solo importaban ellos. Lentamente Draco se separó y dijo: -Lamentablemente tenemos que ir a hacer la ronda. -Maldita sea... -dijo Hermione enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Draco. Los dos abrazados se dirigieron a fuera. 


	4. capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4: SIN SER DESCUBIERTOS  
  
Cuando ya prácticamente hubieron salido del pasadizo Hermione dijo: -Draco, si no te importa... prefiero no decir nada de lo nuestro... aún, no lo entenderán, y de eso estoy segura... -Lo que quieras con tal de que estés a mi lado-respondió sonriente el rubio. Siguieron andando cuando de pronto Draco se paró y señalo al bosque prohibido. -¿Qué es eso?-preguntó sacando su varita. Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley seguían aún sin que nadie los hubiese visto. -Harry... -dijo Ginny- Por favor... no podemos decírselo a nadie, Ron se va a poner hecho una fiera bastantes chicas me odiaran por ello. -Lo que tú digas-dijo Harry-Mmm... esa fue una buena prueba de que no te gustaba por mi fama, ya que no quieres que lo sepan. -¡Harry!- protestó Ginny-¿De verdad creías que iba detrás de ti por la fama? -No, no, no es eso-dijo Harry rápidamente-yo ya sabía que quien te gusto soy yo y no mi fama, lo que pasa es que esa fue la prueba definitiva. La chica sonrío y le dio un abrazo, cuando se separaron Harry dijo: -Mira, viene alguien a por nosotros. ¿Hermione? ¿Malfoy? -Harry, Ginny -dijo Hermione- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -Me rompí una pierna jugando al quidditch-dijo Ginny- Harry me encontró y quería ir a por ayuda, peor me daba miedo quedarme sola bajo la lluvia. En ese momento cayó un rayo muy cerca de donde ellos estaban. -¡Vamos Potter, ayúdame a llevar a Ginny a la enfermería!-dijo Draco poniendo el brazo de Ginny alrededor de su cuello. Harry se sorprendió de la reacción de Draco y cogió a Ginny del otro brazo, cayó otro rayo, esta vez más cerca. [Ay, Dios mío], pensaba Ginny [Voy a morir a los 16 años, virgen y frita como un pollo] Los 4 apuraron el paso, era un poco complicado ir con Ginny así, ya que cada vez que daba un paso le daba la sensación de que su pierna se iba a partir en dos, pero finalmente consiguieron llegar a la enfermería. -Harry ¿te quedas tú con ella?-preguntó Hermione- es que nosotros tenemos que ir a hacer la ronda de prefectos. -Sí -dijo Harry, acto seguido le tendió la mano a Draco y le dijo- Gracias Malfoy. Veo que has cambiado, y a decir verdad me gusta ese cambio. -De nada -dijo Draco aceptando la mano- Pero a partir de ahora llámame Draco y yo te llamaré Harry. Harry sonrío, pero su cara se tornó en curiosidad cuando le preguntó a Hermione. -¿Y como nos visteis? -¡Ah...!-dijo Hermione intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no tenía- Pues... nosotros... -Vimos algo desde la ventana del castillo-dijo Malfoy- no sabíamos que era y fuimos a averiguarlo. Harry se dio por satisfecho y se fue a sentar junto a Ginny la cual estaba en la cama mientras que Hermione y Draco iban a hacer su ronda. Cuando la señora Pomfrey fue a descansar un poco y se quedaron solos, Harry le cogió la mano a Ginny y la besó. -Te quiero Harry-dijo Ginny mientras sonreía. -Yo también te quiero-dijo Harry-y mucho. Pero ahora descansa que te hace falta. Hermione y Draco se miraban mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo sin decir nada. -¿De verdad no te importa no decir nada de lo nuestro?-le preguntó finalmente Hermione -Hermione... soy el único de todo Hogwarts al cual n has rechazado... eso es suficiente para mí, reconozco- añadió Draco tomándole la mano y mirándola -que me gustaría poder ir contigo de la mano siempre, pero... -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- la voz de la profesora McGonagall surgió de detrás de ellos- Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, no estarán llevando sus obligaciones al terreno personal, porque si es así... Hermione no sabía mentir, se le daba muy mal, pero ese día su mente funcionó particularmente rápido. -No profesora, lo que pasa es que Draco..., bueno el señor Malfoy, para hacerla más amenas, me explica cosas sobre quiromancia, ya que yo no tengo esa asignatura, y como comprenderá... para ello es necesaria la utilización de mi mano. Dicho esto puso una sonrisa que Ginny definía como "Soy un corderito" y recuperó el control de su mano. -Lo que dice la señorita Granger es cierto profesora-dijo Draco. -De acuerdo-dijo McGonagall- a decir verdad me alegra que dos alumnos de gryffindor y slytherin se lleven tan bien, los demás podrían tomar ejemplo. Bueno, ya pueden irse a dormir, creo que por hoy es suficiente, me he enterado de lo de la señorita Weasley y les buscaba para darles 20 puntos a cada casa por su madura actuación. -Gracias profesora-dijeron los dos a la vez- y buenas noches. -Buenas noches-dijeron McGonagall antes de irse. Draco acompañó a Hermione a su sala común y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reírse por la situación. Cuando estaban delante del cuadro el cual ya estaba abierto, Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla a "su Hermione" y le dijo: -Buena noches y que tengas dulces sueños. -Si son contigo serán magníficos-dijo Hermione. Cuando Hermione entró y el cuadro estaba a punto de cerrarse Draco la oyó decir: -Te quiero Draco. -Yo también te quiero Hermione-respondió el rubio. [Hermione...] dijo Draco[De todas las chicas con las que he estado, tú eres la única a la que realmente he querido] Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente unos preciosos y amorosos ojos marrones lo estaban mirando. -Buenos días-dijo Harry preocupado-¿Te encuentras mejor? -Sí-dijo Ginny- perfectamente. Y menos mal, ya que mañana es el partido contra Ravenclaw. -Harry... -preguntó Ginny temerosa de hacer esa pregunta- ¿Aún sientes algo por Cho? -¿Qué?-preguntó Harry- No, Cho ya no significa nada para mí. Yo te quiero a ti y solo a ti. ¿Hoy irás a clase? -Sí... -dijo Ginny- mientras dormías, la señora Pomfrey me dijo que podía irme, que ya tengo la pierna bien. Justo cuando Ginny se levantó de la cama, apareció Ron por la puerta con la cara muy congestionada y con claros síntomas de haber llegado corriendo. -¡Ginny! Hermione me lo ha contado ¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó a su hermana. -No, si ya estoy bien-le respondió la chica con una sonrisa- Harry ha venido a recogerme para ver si necesitaba ayuda. -Mañana es sábado-dijo Harry para cambiar de tema- ¿Qué os parece su hoy por la tarde antes del entrenamiento vamos a bucear al lago? Podemos avisar a Hermione. -Me parece muy buena idea-dijo Ginny-Hay que aprovechar que hace calor. Los tres salieron de la enfermería charlando animadamente cuando se cruzaron con Draco Malfoy, el cual los miró y los saludó muy amable, cuando se aseguró de que ya nos lo podía oír, Ron dijo: -¿Qué estáis locos? ¿No veis que es Malfoy? -Ron... -dijo Harry- Ayer fue Malfoy el que nos vio, si no llega a ser por él, no hubiésemos podido llevar a tu hermana a la enfermería. -¡Me da igual!-respondió Ron- sigo sin soportarlo delante. Fueron los cuatro a clase, le dijeron a Hermione la idea que habían tenido para por la tarde y a la chica le pareció muy buena idea, por lo que a la salida se dirigieron al lago. -Chicos... Me temo que solo tenemos ½ hora, ya que tenemos que entrenar- dijo Harry- y como capitán yo decido. -Venga Harry... -dijo Ginny con gesto inocente, nosotros 4 entrenamos mañana y deja a los otros 3 que entrenen hoy. ¿Vale? Por favooooooooooor... -Bueno... vale, chicos... ¡DIA LIBRE!-dijo con una gran sonrisa. -Viva nuestro capitán-dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo a Harry. Cuando se quitaron la ropa, Ron miraba con la boca abierta a Hermione y Harry a Ginny. Las chicas no se daban cuenta de esto porque reían a la orilla del lago. -¡Harry, Ron! ¡Vamos!-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- ¿Estáis esperando una invitación por carta? Harry se quitó las gafas y corrió al agua tirándose de golpe y mojando a las dos chicas, las cuales se lanzaron encima de él y entre risas Hermione le sujetaba las piernas y Ginny los brazos y le metían intermitentemente la cabeza en el agua. Ron iba a seguirlos cuando oyó que alguien se quitaba la ropa detrás de él, al darse la vuelta vio a Draco Malfoy en bañador. -¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?-preguntó Ron de mal talante. -Hermione me ha invitado-respondió Draco y dicho esto se encaminó al agua. -¡Draco!¡Has venido!¡Que bien!-dijo Hermione agitando un brazo desde el agua. -¡Hola!-saludo él con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ginny saludo a Draco y Harry lo intentó, pero a causa del agua, le salió un sonido que más o menos era "o-ja". -Aléjate de mi chica o lo lamentarás-le dijo Ron acercándose por detrás. -Ella no es propiedad de nadie-dijo Draco-te refieres a ella como si fuera un premio que se gana o se pierde. -¿No íbamos a bucear?-les preguntó a los otros, y como estos asintieron les dijo- conozco un hechizo muy bueno para bucear bien. Podemos ir por parejas. -Pero... ¿Y Ron?-preguntó Harry. -A mí no me apetece ir-dijo Ron-prefiero ir a mandar a los otros en el entrenamiento haciendo cargo de mi rango de capitán reserva. Dicho esto se fue corriendo, todos se extrañaron de su reacción, pero se les olvidó en seguida cuando Draco les enseño ese hechizo, el cual ni siquiera la propia Hermione conocía. Era una variante del casco burbuja, pero está, cubría todo el cuerpo de dos personas, dejándoles aún espacio para moverse por ella y además se controlaba con la mente. Hermione se metió en el agua con Draco y Harry con Ginny. Durante un rato, fueron las dos parejas una al lado de la otra, hasta que Draco y Hermione sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta torcieron alejándose hasta perderse de vista. -Guau... -dijo Hermione- Draco, esto es precioso, ¡Mira! Allí está el calamar gigante. -Tú ya habías estado aquí ¿no?-dijo Draco-Cuando te trajeron porque eras la persona que más le importaba a Víctor Krum. Había algo raro en la voz de Draco que Hermione no lograba diferenciar, ¿celos? -Sí -dijo Hermione sonriendo- era la persona que más le importaba, pero no me acuerdo de nada de lo del lago estaba dormida, igual que Ron, y tampoco él recuerda nada. Draco llevó la burbuja hacía un afloramiento de algas. -Hermione... -dijo Draco-¿Tú que sientes por Ron? -Solo amistad-dijo Hermione-no siento nada más. -¿Estás segura?-insistió Draco. -Claro que estoy segura-dijo Hermione-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?¿No te fías de mi palabra? -No es eso... -dijo Draco-es que... -Es que qué Draco-dijo Hermione sería- ¿Qué ocurre? -Es que tengo miedo de perderte-dijo Draco- Estar contigo me hace sentir bien, me siento una buena persona, pero Weasley... también lo está y él puede ir contigo a la torre gryffindor, juega en tu equipo de quidditch y está contigo en muchas ocasiones en las que yo no estoy y eso es algo que me deja intranquilo. Hermione acercó su rostro al de Draco y lo besó dulcemente en los labios, lentamente Draco recorrió los labios de Hermione con su lengua, la de Hermione se unió a la de Draco. Los brazos de Hermione rodearon el cuello de su chico y los de él la cintura de Hermione. Hermione se separó de él unos centímetros. -¿Me crees que solo te quiero a ti?-preguntó Hermione. -Sí-dijo Draco-pero... -Cállate y bésame-dijo Hermione atrayéndolo de nuevo a sí.  
- Ginny y Harry tardaron unos minutos en darse cuenta de que estaban solos. Harry le estaba contando a Ginny su prueba en el torneo de los 3 magos, vieron varios grindylows y varios sirenos y sirenas. Un momento después, Harry condujo la burbuja a un montón de rocas. -¿Seguro que no te duele la pierna y estás bien?-preguntó Harry-Es que prefiero perder a que te pase algo en el partido de mañana. -Seguro-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-¿Crees que la señora Pomfrey me habría dejado irme si me pasase algo? -Supongo que no... -dijo Harry-Bueno, ¡seguro que no! Ya lo sé de todas las veces que fui yo. Ginny se sentó entre las piernas de Harry y este la abrazó por la cintura. -¿Sabes de que me enteré?-le dijo Harry- en Navidad, nos van a decir que en San Valentín hacen un baile. -Por lo menos este año supongo que no acabaré pisoteada por Neville-dijo Ginny torciendo la boca-me cae muy bien, pero es tan patoso. Harry rió por el comentario y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny. -Oye... -dijo Harry- ¿Son cosas mías o tu hermano está tratando de conquistar... o mejor dicho re-conquistar a Hermione? -No sé-dijo Ginny recostándose en el pecho de Harry y viendo como pasaban los peces- prefiero fijarme en ti y no en mi hermano. Pero bueno... los Weasley no somos muy buenos conquistadores a decir verdad... -Pero... ¿Qué dices?-dijo Harry sorprendido. ¿No soy yo una prueba viviente de tu poder de seducción? -Exactamente dijo Ginny apoyando las manos en el fondo de la burbuja y mirando para Harry con los ojos entornados-comencé a conquistarte y ¡PAM! Seis años después eres mío. -Bueno... si lo miras así... -dijo Harry -No hay otra forma de mirarlo-dijo Ginny. -Pero lo importante es el ahora-dijo Harry-y ahora estamos juntos. Harry abrazó a Ginny y ella lo besó, como bien había dicho ella, Harry había tardado 6 años en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero ahora se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Las dos parejas salieron del agua casi a la vez. Harry, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron a su sala común, y Draco a la suya no sin antes meterle a Hermione una carta en el bolsillo de la túnica. Cuando la chica llegó a su sala común, se dio cuenta de la carta y la leyó:  
Querida Hermione:  
Muchas gracias por la magnífica tarde que me has brindado,  
lamento no decírtelo a la cara, pero nunca se me dio bien dar  
las gracias directamente, espero que tú me enseñes a hacerlo.  
Te quiere  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Cuando Hermione terminó de leer la carta una enorme sonrisa acudió a su rostro. -¿Qué tienes ahí?-preguntó Ron con curiosidad. -Nada que sea de dominio público-respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. Todos juntos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a cenar, allí los profesores llamaron a los prefectos de gryffindor y slytherin, los cuales se acercaron extrañados. Hermione saludo a Draco con una sonrisa, luego dirigiéndose a Dumbledore dijo: -Profesor Dumbledore... ¿ocurre algo? -Nada malo señorita Granger-la tranquilizó Dumbledore- simplemente queremos comunicaros que hemos decidido designar otro prefecto en cada casa. Y queremos saber si les parecía bien. Los dos chicos asintieron afirmativamente. -Señor... -dijo Draco-¿Quiénes será el prefecto de slytherin? -Solo os hemos llamado a vosotros dos porque de hufflepuf y ravenclaw aún no lo demos decidido-dijo Dumbledore- y la de slytherin será Pansy Parkinson. -Pero... ¡eso es imposible!-dijo Draco-ella ¡no! -Lo siento si no les gusta señor Malfoy, pero la decisión está tomada y usted dijo que la aceptaba-dicho esto Dumbledore se levantó y añadió para todo el colegio- ¡Por favor! Me gustaría comunicarles que a partir de hoy habrá dos prefectos en cada casa. Por lo de ahora solo han sido escogidas las dos prefectas de gryffindor y slytherin. Por favor que se acerquen las señoritas Pansy Parkinson y Virginia Weasley. Cuando escuchó su nombre, Ginny se quedó helada y no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que Harry le dio un golpecito en el brazo y le dijo: -¡Ginny! Por si se te ha olvidado, Virginia Weasley es tu nombre. Ginny se levantó roja como un tomate y fue a reunirse con Hermione, la cual le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla. Dumbledore les explicó a las 2 nuevas prefectas sus obligaciones y lo que conllevaría el hecho de ser prefectas, así mismo les pregunto si aceptaban esa responsabilidad y las dos chicas dijeron que sí. Draco felicitó muy amable a Ginny lo cual hizo que Pansy Parkinson pusiese una cara con la cual daba la impresión de que se acababa de comer un limón. Cuando cada pareja volvió a su mesa, toda su casa felicitaba a las nuevas prefectas. Durante toda la cena, Harry y Ginny estuvieron haciendo piecitos por debajo de la mesa y Hermione y Draco echándose furtivas miradas, afortunadamente todo esto pasó desapercibido para el resto del alumnado. Cuando terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a la torre de gryffindor, Hermione estaba un poco disgustada ya que no había podido despedirse de Draco. Ella iba distraída, con sus amigos andando delante cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de ella hacía una clase vacía. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la túnica como acto reflejo, pero su acompañante, le cogió el rostro entre las manos y lo puso enfrente del suyo propio. -¡Draco!-dijo Hermione abrazándolo cuando vio la mirada gris. Draco la cogió por la cintura, la levantó y la sentó en una mesa, Draco se pegó a esa mesa y cogiéndole los brazos, se los pudo alrededor del cuello. Los dos se besaron, prácticamente salían chispas de los labios de uno y otro, las respiraciones subían de intensidad y Hermione podía notar la excitación de Draco entre sus piernas, con las cuales apretó la cintura del chico. Los besos se hacían cada vez más intensos y violentos. Las manos de Hermione bajaron hacia el trasero de Draco, y las de Draco fueron al pecho de Hermione, esta suspiró con un gesto de placer y fue a desabrochar el pantalón de Draco, pero de repente se detuvo. -¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Draco a Hermione. -No puedo... -dijo Hermione- ni aquí, ni así, ni sin protección-añadió ruborizándose- creo que aún no estoy lista, lo siento... -Gracias-dijo Draco sinceramente. -¿Eh?¿Gracias?¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañada Hermione. -Porque seas sincera, ninguna lo había hecho antes-dijo Draco- el hecho de que me pidas perdón me dice que realmente lo deseabas. -¿Las otra?-preguntó Hermione- ¿Tú ya lo has hecho? -Pues... -Draco dudó- Sí, la verdad es que sí. [Lo sabía] pensó Hermione sintiendo como la tristeza la embargaba [solo soy una más]. -Pero hay una diferencia entre ellas y tú-dijo Draco-además muy grande. -¿Y cual es?-dijo Hermione con la cabeza aún gacha. -Que lo de ellas, solo era pasar un buen rato-dijo Draco- y los dos lo sabíamos, solo era una noche y el resto lo olvidamos, solo sexo. -¿Y conmigo que pasa?-preguntó Hermione temerosa de la respuesta. -Contigo me implico emocionalmente-dijo Draco con una sonrisa- Porque a ti te quiero. Será cuando tú quieras y donde tú quieras, puedo esperar. -Es por estás cosas que te quiero-dijo Hermione abrazándolo- Ahora vuelvo a mi sala común antes de que cambie de opinión. -O antes de que yo no te deje marchar-dijo Draco sonriendo. Hermione echó a correr hacía su sala común, cuando llegó todos la miraron con cara de alivio. -¡Hermione!¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Ginny-De repente desapareciste. -Lo siento-dijo Hermione-es que me olvidé de decirle una cosa a la profesora McGonagall y tuve que buscarla. -Hermione... -dijo Ron desde detrás de ella- ¿Podemos hablar en mi habitación? Te quiero decir algo muy importante y privado. -No... -dijo Hermione extrañada-no me importa. Vamos. Harry y Ginny vieron como se iban y se miraron extrañados. -¿Qué se traerán entre manos?-preguntó Ginny Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirar como desaparecían por la puerta de los dormitorios. -Estoy deseando que me den la contraseña del baño de prefectos-dijo Ginny frotándose las manos. -Pareces una desesperada-dijo Harry riendo. -Pues tenía pensado llevarte, pero ahora... -dijo Ginny. -Solo tú serías capaz de romper una regla a los 5 minutos de ser nombrada prefecta-dijo Harry. -Me aburro... -dijo Ginny-¿Vamos a espiarles? -Me has leído el pensamiento-dijo Harry.  
- Dentro de la habitación, Ron miraba a Hermione sin decirle nada. -Ron... -dijo Hermione-¿Me vas a decir de una vez lo que te pasa? Me asustas... Ron se acercó a Hermione y ante la sorpresa de está la besó, Hermione lo empujó enseguida. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-preguntó Hermione. -Hermione, yo te quiero-dijo Ron-Por favor... ¡sal conmigo! -No Ron, no. Ya tuviste tu oportunidad-dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos- ya pudiste tenerme y me rechazaste haciéndome mucho daño ¿recuerdas? Ahora mi corazón pertenece a otro. -¿Ah si?-dijo ron-Pues quiero que sepas que no me rendiré. Algún día serás mía Hermione Granger. -Jamás me tendrás Ron, jamás... -dicho esto Hermione se fue hacia la puerta. Harry y Ginny que notaron el movimiento de la chica echaron a correr escaleras abajo. Cuando llegaron a la sala común Hermione pasó por su lado con lágrimas en lo ojos. Harry iba a ir detrás de ella. Peor Ginny lo detuvo. -Será mejor que vaya yo-le dijo-tú ve a ver como está Ron. Dicho esto, la pelirroja corrió detrás de Hermione, la encontró en el baño de los prefectos, estaba sentada con los pies metidos en el agua y gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Ginny se acercó y la abrazó por detrás- -Sé que lo escuchasteis, cotillas -dijo Hermione intentando sonreír en vano. -Lo siento... -dijo Ginny- por eso y por lo de mi hermano. No sabíamos que te había rechazado... -¿Quieres que te lo cuente?-dijo Hermione-Así me lo quito de dentro de una vez por todas... Ginny cerró la puerta, se acercó a Hermione y escuchó atentamente lo que su amiga le contaba. }FLASH-BACK{ 5º curso. En una tarde de Mayo, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa sentada a la orilla del lago, distraídamente escribía su nombre con una varita en la arena, estaba tan absorta en esa acción que no pareció observar que la persona a la que esperaba acababa de llegar. Ronald Weasley se dirigía hacía donde estaba Hermione Granger. -Hola, siento la tardanza-le dijo y como Hermione se sobresaltó añadió- también siento haberte sobresaltado. Hermione se levantó y sacudió la arena que le había quedado en la túnica. -¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?-preguntó Ron. -Ron... pues verás... yo... he dejado a Krum-dijo Hermione. -Me alegre oír eso-dijo Ron. Bueno... quiero decir que... ese chico no te convenía. ¿Y por qué lo dejaste si se puede saber? -Pues... verás... yo..., pues yo..., lo que me gustaría decirte es que... -Hermione se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y no era capaz de articular palabra. -Hermione. ¡relájate!-dijo Ron- Que tú, qué. -Pues... ¡yo te quiero-dijo Hermione finalmente-esa es la razón por la que he dejado a Krum. -Lo siento... -dijo Ron fríamente- pero nuestros sentimientos no son recíprocos. -Pero... -dijo Hermione sorprendida- Si no querías que saliera con Víctor, ¡Te enfadabas! Y siempre me decías que lo mejor era que terminara la relación. ¡No querías que estuviese con ningún chico. -Eso era porque no me hacías caso-dijo Ron-celos tontos. Además... me gusta Padma Patil. -¡Pero si no la soportas!-dijo Hermione- A ti lo que te pasa es que lo único que te importa es el físico. No quieres estar con la sangre sucía, chapona de los dientes largos porque se meterían contigo. ¿No es así? Por la cara que puso Ron, Hermione supo que había dado en la diana. -Bueno... -dijo Ron- yo soy... -un puto cabrón de mierda -dijo Hermione. Hermione era una persona que normalmente estaba muy tranquila, no decía tacos y esas tres palabras, hicieron que Ron se diese cuenta de que recuperar la amistad de Hermione le iba a costar mucho. -Hermione... no te pongas así -dijo Ron- soy el guardián del equipo de quidditch, la chica que esté a mi lado debe de ser preciosa. Aspiro a alguien con mejor porte... Hermione le dio una fuerte bofetada a Ron, la cual le dolió más a ella que a él y echó a correr hacía el castillo }FIN DEL FLASHBACK{ -Tengo un hermano que es un cerdo... -dijo Ginny- No sabíamos nada de eso... -No pienses eso-dijo Hermione- lo que digan los demás le importa mucho a casi todo el mundo. Además, ya se lo hice pagar yo bastante. -¿Cómo se lo hiciste pagar?-preguntó Ginny -¿Recuerdas que en 6º y 5º le salían mal constantemente las cosas en clase y en todos los sitios?-preguntó Hermione. -Sí-dijo Ginny-estaba desesperado. -Pues... -dijo Hermione señalando su varita- digamos que la culpa no era del todo suya. -¿Qué? -preguntó Ginny incrédula y riendo- bueno... ¡se lo tenía bien merecido! Las dos salieron del baño y Hermione estaba mucho más animada. [Bien] pensaba Hermione [veré a Draco, aunque también estará esa pesada de Pansy Parkinson]  
- Había pasado una semana desde la declaración fatídica de Ron, y este hacía esfuerzos un tanto inútiles de reconquistar a Hermione. Las rondas con los Slytherin se había convertido en un verdadero infierno por culpa de Pansy Parkinson, ya que esta no dejaba solo a Draco ni a sol ni a sombra. Aparte de eso, las relaciones de las dos chicas iban muy bien, Hermione había encontrado en un libro de pociones un método anticonceptivo muy eficaz, era una simple poción. Ginny el día que Hermione la copiaba, hojeó el libro y por si acaso... la copió. Las pelirroja no sospechó que Hermione estuviese interesada en esa poción para su utilización, ya que había muchas más en el libro y... bueno... es Hermione... y en caso de que le interesase sería porque le interesa todo. La poción fue realizada y bebida por las dos chicas, ya que era muy sencilla pero igualmente de sencilla eficaz, durante un largo período de tiempo no podrían quedarse embarazadas. El equipo de quidditch de Griffindor había ganado su primer partido contra Ravenclaw y el de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, lo malo era que el próximo enfrentaría a Gryffindor y Slytherin y Draco y Hermione no querían enfrentarse entre sí. Una noche, Hermione y Draco habían conseguido eludir a Pansy y se dirigían a la mansión de los gritos, habían encontrado la manera de entrar sin molestar a Crookshanks, un simple palo o una rama y un hechizo alargador hacían la tarea. Como cada vez que se dirigían allí, Draco y Hermione corrieron y se tiraron en la cama los dos juntos. -Me encanta hacer esto-reconoció Hermione. Un mechón de pelo le cayó a la chica por la cara y Draco se lo puso tras la oreja. A ella le gustaba lo que la piel de Draco le hacía sentir y decidió que quería más, llegaría hasta el final con le hombre que amaba, eso lo sabía... CONTINUARÁ...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Hola a todos: Aquí está el siguiente capitulo, el anterior se me olvido poner apartadito de este, lo siento, pero es que vino una amiga a visitarme  
y no me acordé.  
Como podreis comprobar, este capítulo es bastante grande, comparado con como los hago. Lo que pasó es que mi novio se fue a Alemania y como estoy triste pues escribo más para relajarme y eso... la verdad es que lo echo de  
menos...  
Weno, gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic, os quiero a TODOS.  
nata_montada@hotmail.com ; Aquellos que os conectéis en el chat  
IRC_HISPANO, me encontrareis en el canal harry-potter con el nick de  
Amidala_^, soy @ y si no me veis, preguntadle a algún @ por mí, si son  
[kidney] o Ricochi mejor.  
  
Seamos claros, el siguiente capítulo TIENE SEXO ESPLICITO, a aquellos  
que no les guste, no les resulte agradable o lo que sea, por favor...  
no lo leáis, yo no os obligo y la historia se entiende perfectamente.  
Este fic a partir de aquí va a tener bastantes escenas como esta... la  
que avisa no es traidora. También se sabrá porque el fic tiene de  
nombre los celos de Crookshanks, ya que el micho, no es tan "angelito"  
como todos pensamos. ¿O si?  
  
BESOS 


	5. capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5 : ¿NO ESTAS HARTO DE HACER SIEMPRE LO CORRECTO ?  
  
-Hermione -dijo Draco- ¿Te apetece hacer algo especial hoy ?  
  
-Si... -dijo Hermione- hay algo que quiero hacer.  
  
-Y eso es... -pregunto Draco curioso  
  
-Pasar la noche aquí contigo-dijo Hermione muy segura de sí misma.  
  
-¿QUÉ ? -preguntó Draco muy sorprendido- ¿Estás segura de ello ?  
  
-Sí -dijo Hermione- nunca había estado tan segura de nada, yo te quiero, tú me quieres.  
  
Draco besó a Hermione en los labios y los dos se sentaron en la cama mirándose, se acercaban el uno al otro lentamente cuadno Crookshanks saltó en medio de los dos.  
  
-¡Crookshanks ! -dijo Hermione levantándose y cogiendo al gato- gato malo, vete fuera.  
  
Hermione echó al gato fuera e hizo un hechizo al agujero por el que entraron para que nadie pudiese atravesarlo.  
  
La chica se dio media vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de Draco que la miraban fijamente. Con sendos movimientos de pies se quitaron el calzado. Hermione besó a Draco y le puso las manos en el cuello, mientras él la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura. Se separaron y la chica mirándolo a los ojos le quitó lentamente la capa. Draco le puso la mano en la mejilla y Hermione giró la cabeza para sentir la caricía, el dedo índice de Draco quedó a la altura de la boca de Hermione y esta lo besó. La mano izquierda de Draco se ocupaba de quitarle la capa y la túnica a Hermione, también le quitó la camisa al tiempo que se quedaba de rodillas en el suelo, le besó a Hermione el estómago al tiempo que le quitaba el pantalón. Acto seguido se levantó y la besó de nuevo. Hermione le desabrochó los botones de la camisa uno a uno durante el beso, sus manos se movieron hasta el pantalón de su novio el cual rapidamente había ido a parar al suelo. Ella misma se quitó el sujetador con una mano, Draco, pasó lentamente las manos por las caderas de Hermione y le bajó el tanga, mientras que ella hizo lo mismo con los boxers del chico. Draco se separó un poco de Hermione y la miró de arriba a abajo :  
  
-¿Qué haces ?-preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
-Mirar lo perfecta que eres -dijo Draco el cual luego añadió- ¿Estás segura de esto ?  
  
-Totalmente -dijo Hermione abrazándose a él y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho- Tú serás el primero y el último...  
  
Draco cogió a Hermione en brazos y la llevo a la cama, acostándose con micho cuidado encima de ella y besándola.  
  
Ninguno de los dos se percato de que un chico los veía y salía corriendo de allí con cara de tormento, un chico de su edad que al salir del pasadizo se transformo en un gato color canela.  
  
Hermione y Draco ajenos a todo eso, siguieron con su momento romántico, Hermione rodeó el cuerpo de su querido Draco con sus piernas. En sus ojos se reflejaba que estaba dividida entre la seguridad y el miedo.  
  
-No te preocupes por nada -le dijo Draco- te trataré con mucha suavidad, tal y como te mereces.  
  
-Si estoy contigo no tengo de que preocuparme -dijo Hermione- de ello estoy segura.  
  
Dracó entro en Hermione con suavidad como si una figura de cristal se tratase, ella a pesar de la suavidad, sintió como si algo dentro de ella se rompiese, el chico lo notó y se detuvo, pero Hermione le puso las manos en la espalda instándolo a que penetrara más. El dolor del principio fue desapareciendo gradualmente y transformando en placer, un placer nunca experimentado para Hermione y unas sensaciones nunca experimentadas para Draco. Los gemidos de la chica inundaron la mansión de los gritos, a los gemidos de Hermione se unieron los de Draco, los dos gemían y jadeaban más fuerte con cada movimiento. Las manos de Draco recorrían cada lugar del cuerpo de Hermione, mientras que las manos de ella estaban fijas en el cuello de este, al igual que los ojos de uno y otro que no perdían el contacto. Los dos rodaron y Hermione pasó a estar encima de Draco, las manos de ella le recorrían el pecho y las de él la espalda, los movimientos eran muy cansinos por lo que los dos sudaban. Sin que los movimientos de cadera cesaran, Draco se sentó y besó a Hermione, cuando llegarón al orgasmo, los dos dejaron escapar un grito de placer.  
  
Hermione se dejó caer en el pecho de Draco, el pelo de está le caía por la espalda y Draco lo acariciaba.  
  
-Te quiero con toda mi alma -dijo Draco- nunca he querido a nadie así. ¿lo disfrutaste ?  
  
-Si -dijo Hermione- ya sé que yo no habré sido la mejor de las chicas con las que has estado, pero bueno...  
  
-En eso te equivocas -dijo Draco- contigo hubo sentimientos que nunca tuve con ninguna otra mujer.  
  
-¿A que te refieres ? -preguntó Hermione curiosa.  
  
-A tí te quiero, y estuve pendiente de tí más que de mí y se notaba que tu también hacías eso, con las otras nunca fue así -dijo Draco- con ellas únicamente había una búsqueda de placer, pero contigo era una búsqueda de amor, quería ser uno contigo, sentirme dentro de tí, sentirte a tí, no a tu cuerpo.  
  
-Draco... -dijo Hermione- eso ha sido precioso.  
  
-Es lo que siento-dijo Draco con una sonrisa- Hermione, tú me has echo diferente, contigo me siento especial.  
  
-No te sientes especial -dijo Hermione -eres especial.  
  
Acto seguido la chica besó a su novio y ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Estaban muy contentos por lo que acababa de pasar, pero no se imaginaban que alguien muy cercano a ambos, les traería gran cantidad de problemas.  
  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Hermione un chico sollozaba al tiempo que escribía una nota y la ponía encima de la mesilla de Hermione, Hermione no vio esto, no vio que el chico se transformaba en un gato color canela, no vio que ese gato se metía en una cesta que tenía el nombre de CROOKSHANKS.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó abrazada a Draco, el cual estaba ya despierto y mirándola.  
  
-No me puedo creer que me haya despertado a tu lado -dijo Hermione con alegría- Es algo...  
  
-Maravilloso -terminó Draco besándola- pero lo mejor será que volvamos a nuestras respectivas salas comunes antes de que empiece a bajar la gente.  
  
Hermione asintió afirmativamente y junto a Draco se vistió y se encaminó a su sala común.  
  
Cuando llegó a su habitación, Lavender y Parvaty, seguían dormidas, por lo cual aprovechó para dormir un poco más antes de tener que ir a clase, así que se metió en la cama y abrazó a su querido gatito Crookshanks sin tener idea de las adversidades que tendría que pasar los días siguientes.  
  
-Hermione -la llamó Lavender por la mañana - despierta, vas a llegar tarde a clase, y además tienes una carta encima de la mesilla.  
  
Hermione se levantó con mucha dificultad y aún medio dormida comenzó a leer la carta, lo que leyó, fue el despertador más eficaz que había visto y que vería en toda su vida.  
  
"Querida Hermione :  
  
n A pesar de que tú no sepas quien soy yo, quiero que sepas  
que estoy muy cerca de ti, más de lo que te piensas. Estoy  
tan cerca de ti que sé cosas que nadie más sabe, o sabía,  
como que por ejemplo durante un tiempo creíste estar  
enamorada de Harry Potter, que Ron Weasley te rechazó o  
que esta noche la has pasado con Draco Malfoy. Ese chico  
no me gusta para ti, yo creo que deberías buscarte a  
alguien más adecuado. Tendrás noticias mías, te lo  
prometo.  
n Siempre contigo :  
n Darklove."  
n  
n Cuando Hermione terminó de leer la carta estaba pálida, tanto que parecía una preciosa figura hecha de cera, pero lo que le sentó peor, fue la foto que acompañaba la carta, en ella se veía perfectamente como Draco besaba a Hermione y luego se sonreían el uno al otro.  
  
-Hermione... -preguntó Parvaty - ¿Estás bien ?  
  
-Sí... -dijo Hermione- creo que si.  
  
-¿Eso es una foto ? -preguntó Lavender -¿puedo verla ?  
  
-¡No !-dijo Hermione cogiendo la foto con un ademán protector- es algo personal.  
  
La chica llamó a Crookshanks y se metió en su cama cerrando el dorsel, intentó romper la dichosa foto y no lo consiguió, cortarla pero fue imposible, ni siquiera pudo pintarla, cuando ya estaba desesperada soltó un sonoro :  
  
-¡MIERDA !  
  
Parvaty abrió el dorsel de impreviso y dijo :  
  
-¡Vale ! ¿Tú diciendo tacos ? Eso es más rápido que ver a Draco Malfoy sonriendo amablemente a cualquier bicho viviente.  
  
-Pues a mí me sonríe -dijo Hermione.  
  
En el momento en el que las palabras dejaron de salir de su boca, deseo que esta se hubiese quedado cerrada ignorando las órdenes de su cerebro.  
  
[¿Porque tengo que pensar siempre más rápido de lo que asimilo ?] se reprochó la chica así misma.  
  
-Así que los rumores son ciertos... -dijo Parvaty -está enamorado de tí.  
  
-¿Rumores ? -preguntó Hermione muy nerviosa- ¿Qué rumores ?  
  
-Algunos Gryffindors, vieron como Malfoy se enfrentaba a un Slytherin por tí -dijo Parvaty.  
  
-¿Cómo ? -preguntó Hermine tontalmente sorprendida  
  
-¿No lo sabes ? - preguntó Parvaty sorprendida - ¿Malfoy no te lo ha dicho ?  
  
-No -dijo Hermione histérica -desembucha...  
  
-Resulta... -comenzó Parvaty - que hace 2 días, un Slytherin, estaba hablando mal de diversas personas de Gryffindor y cuando iba a hablar mal de tí, Draco, el cual estaba presente lo cogió del cuello de la túnica, lo levanto y le pegó un golpe en la espalda contra la pared al tiempo que decía "A Hermione ni se te ocurra mencionarla, no le llegas si a la suela de los zapatos" o algo parecido... de esa forma la gente empezó a murmurar.  
  
Hermione sin decir nada más se vistió a toda prisa y fue al Gran Comedor en busca de la única persona a la que le podría confesar su relación con Draco y pedir consejo.  
  
-¡Ginny ! -dijo Hermione cuando llegó -¿Podemos hablar ?¡Hola Harry !- añadió saludando distraidamente a su amigo.  
  
-Claro-dijo Ginny- ¿de que se trata ?  
  
-Aquí no -dijo Hermione- en privado- no quiero que se entere medio comedor.  
  
-De acuerdo -dijo Ginny- vamos a los jardines.  
  
Las dos amigas se encaminaron a los jardines, cuando llegaron Ginny se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y no paraba de manosear un sobre que llevaba en la manos.  
  
-Hermione... ¿Estás bien ? -preguntó la chica-te veo muy nerviosa.  
  
-No Ginny -dijo Hermione echandose a llorar en su hombro- no estoy bien, ahora que por fín era feliz con alguien, nuestro mundo se derrumba.  
  
-¿De que hablas ? -le preguntó Ginny -¿Eres feliz con alguien ? ¿A que te refieres ?  
  
-Draco Malfoy... -fueron las unicas palabras que dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Te ha hecho algo ? -preguntó Ginny asustada- ¿Estás bien ?  
  
-No me ha hecho nada malo-dijo Hermione colorada- es que...  
  
Hermione le dio a Ginny la foto que había recibido, la pelirroja puso unos ojos como platos, miraba a Hermione y a la foto alternativamente.  
  
-Hermione... esta foto... ¿venía acompañada de una carta ?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Si... -dijo Hermione extrañada- ¿Por qué ? ¿La enviaste tú ?  
  
-No... -dijo Ginny - es solo que... ¡mira esto !  
  
Ginny le tendió a Hermione otra foto distinta, esta la cogió extrañada y lo que vio le produjo una de las mayores sorpresas y alegrías de su vida.  
  
-¡Ginny ! -dijo Hermione- ¿Desde cuando sales con Harry ?  
  
-Desde el día que me rompí la pierna- contesto la pelirroja- ¿Y tú con Draco ?  
  
-Tambien... -dijo Hermione- será mejor que hablemos tranquilamente de ello despues de las clases...  
  
Hermione y Ginny no se podían creer lo que habían averiguado la una de la otra pero aún así se alegraban, despues de las clases, las dos se pasaron el día juntas poniéndose al día de sus respectivas relaciones en la habitación de Hermione. Crookshanks estuvo muy cariñoso con Hermione, pero justo en el momento que la chica empezó a hablar de Draco, el gato se fue bufando, ella se extraño, pero como estaba hablando de Draco, se olvidó de su gato.  
  
De noche, Hermione se acostó en la cama muy contenta abrazando a Crookshanks al cual le dijo :  
  
-Mmmmmm, Crookshanks, eres un compañero ideal. Te quiero mucho...  
  
La chica no tardó en quedarse dormida en ese momento, a su lado, Crookshanks se transformó en humano, besó levemente a Hermione en los labios y le susurró al oido :  
  
-No te preocupes mi amor, no me importa compartirte por ahora... pero algún día serás mía.  
  
Dicho esto se convirtió de nuevo en gato y se acostó junto a su amada Hermione, esta en un acto reflejo, lo abrazó con ternura, el gato revosaba de felicidad, la cual se esfumó en el momento que Hermione dijo :  
  
-Draco... yo también te quiero.  
  
Cuando Hermione se levantó a la mañana siguiente, dió un sonoro bostezo que hizo que Crookshanks se despertase asustado de un brinco, Hermione lo cogió en el colo y lo meció. Se levantó y vio que Parvaty y Lavender ya habían salido, por lo que decidió darse un baño. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, llenó la bañera de agua y preparó la ropa. Como cada vez que se bañaba Crookshanks intentó meterse en el baño, pero ella no quería dejarlo entrar. Pero cuando vio que estaba sentado mirando al suelo y con la cola quieta en el suelo le dijo :  
  
-¡Anda ! pasa para dentro, pero solo hoy, te lo debo por el susto que te he metido.  
  
Crookshanks corrió a dentro del baño. El gato, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hermione mientras esta se quitaba la ropa y se metía en la bañera. Esta lo llamó para que se metiera con ella. Él la obedeció, pero la bañera era demasiado profunda para él y tampoco sabía nadar, Hermione lo cogió y lo abrazó, el roce de los pechos de Hermione fue lo máximo que Crookshanks pudo soportar. De pronto, ante la atónita mirada de Hermione, su querido gato se transformó en una persona MUY conocida para ella.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * ¡Hola a todos ! ¿Me echasteis de menos ? ¿A que mola el final del capítulo ? JEJEJEJEJE Bueno espero que leais también mis otros FF, y que me envieis muchos E- mails Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Hermione Riddle Malfoy, a Teisa (eres la mejor y tus fics de FF se salen jeje ) y a Cristina Potter (mágnifica amiga y escritora de Fan fics) BESOS 


	6. capítulo 6

CÁPITULO 6 : CUANDO TU NOMBRE NO CONCUERDA CONTIGO  
  
- Oye Draco... - preguntó Hermione - ¿A ti te gusta mi nombre ?  
  
- Pssss... - dijo Draco, pero al ver la cara que ponía Hermione - me gustas más tú. El que no me gusta es el mío.  
  
-¿Y eso porqué ?- preguntó Hermione recostándose en su pecho - a mí me parece un nombre bonito.  
  
- Pues verás... - comenzó Draco - como sabrá tu preciosa cabecilla, la palabra Malfoy viene de "malhechor" o "mala fe" en francés, y todos los Malfoy tenemos nombres de ese estilo. Mi madre Narcisa, Narciso fue...  
  
- Un apuesto joven que era demasiado vanidoso, entonces como castigo, un Dios, lo condenó a enamorarse de si mismo - dijo Hermione - ¿no ?  
  
- Sí - dijo Draco - pero hay algo más, Narciso finalmente murió ahogado tras caer a un río mientras admiraba su propio reflejo en él.  
  
- Am... - dijo Hermione -¿Y tú padre ?  
  
- Mi padre se llama Lucius - dijo Draco - un nombre que recuerda mucho a Lucifer, uno de los nombres del diablo.  
  
- Y quedáis tu hermano y tú - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Mi hermano - dijo Draco con un mal gesto - como sabes, se llama Angelus, y ese nombre viene a significar ángel caído, un ángel caído es aquel que violó algún tabú del cielo y fue expulsado de él hacía la puerta de la destrucción, pero que para poder mantenerse con vida, toma la mano del demonio y sigue sus ordenes. Y él mío, tiene doble significado, "dragón" y "serpiente", los cuales no son dos de los mejores animales de compañía.  
  
- Según Hagrid sí - dijo Hermione con una risita - y además, a mí eso no me importa eso, la mitad de las veces, el nombre no concuerda con como es la persona. Mira Pansy...  
  
-¿Qué pasa con ella ?- preguntó Draco extrañado.  
  
- Que le pusieron de nombre Pansy porque no le pudieron poner idiota - dijo Hermione riendo.  
  
- En eso estamos de acuerdo - dijo Draco sonriendo.  
  
- Será mejor que volvamos - dijo Hermione.  
  
Los dos estaban sentado en la orilla del lago, y se levantaron para irse cuando Draco dijo con voz de niño pequeño que se chiva de algo :  
  
- Mira el maaaaaaapa, en la habitación de VIRGINIA Weasley.  
  
Hermione se rió y le dijo a Draco :  
  
- Ya los imitaremos, no te preocupes...  
  
Los dos entre miradas y sonrisas pícaras fueron hacía el castillo.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Harry se acercó a Ginny y con movimientos lentos y seguros profundizaron en un beso. Él se separo un segundo para mirarla a los ojos . La que tenía enfrente, ya no era la tímida Ginny, sino que aquella niña que se ponía totalmente roja cuando lo veía, se había transformado en toda una mujer hecha y derecha, una mujer que lo amaba hasta el fondo de su alma y que estaba totalmente dispuesta a entregarse a él en ese preciso momento. De nuevo volvieron a besarse, con más pasión que la vez anterior, esos besos siempre habían sido suficientes para los dos, pero en ese momento, simplemente eran la llama que encendía la mecha del placer. Ginny le puso las manos en el cuello a Harry y lentamente le fue quitando la túnica, cuando estuvo en el suelo, fue el turno de hacer lo mismo con la de Harry. Ginny le quito la camisa a Harry desabrochando los botones uno a uno, pero en lugar de quitarse su propia camisa del mismo modo, lo hizo tirando de ella con fuerza y rompiendo todos los botones.  
  
- Tranquila - le dijo Harry con un tono entre sorpresa y cariño - no me voy a ir.  
  
- Necesito sentirte - dijo Ginny - aquí, ahora...  
  
Harry la acostó en la cama tomándola por la cintura y lentamente le fue quitando la falda para dejarla en ropa interior, ella llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior de color rosa chillón, el cual llevaba dibujado en la parte delantera del tanga una snitch dorada, Harry sonrió al verlo. Ella le quitó el pantalón y comprobó que el chico llevaba un boxer a manchas blancas, azules claras y azules marinas. Las manos de Harry se movían como locas por el cuerpo de su novia pelirroja, el cual recorrió a besos para más tarde quitarle la ropa interior con la boca, Ginny aunque usó métodos más tradicionales, es decir sus manos, también le quito a Harry su ropa interior. Era la primera vez que se veían de este modo y ninguno de los dos podía imaginarse que el cuerpo del otro fuese tan hermoso. Con cuidado para no dañarla, se puso lentamente encima de ella, se notaba que esta nervioso, sus movimientos eran torpes.  
  
- Ginny... - le dijo Harry - ¿estás totalmente segura de lo que vamos a hacer ?  
  
- Harry, te quiero, estoy segura de esto y de más aún - fue la respuesta que le dio Ginny.  
  
Esas palabras, le dieron a Harry la seguridad que necesitaba, y gracias al consentimiento de Ginny, se colocó en la posición adecuada. Cuando Harry miraba a los ojos de Ginny, solo veía amor y decisión, de esta forma, sintiendo los latidos acelerados del corazón de su novia, se introdujo en ella. La cara de Ginny se congestionó de pronto en un gesto de dolor y sus piernas apretaron fuertemente la cintura de Harry.  
  
- Ve un poco más despacio - le dijo la pelirroja  
  
Harry cedió a la petición de Ginny y ella lo besó. Pero poco a poco los pequeños sonidos de dolor que Ginny no podía reprimir se fueron transformando en respiraciones entrecortadas que eran símbolo de que estaba viviendo el mayor de los placeres. Harry y ella jadeaban a causa del esfuerzo , y la pelirroja le hizo un pequeño gesto a Harry para que se detuviera, cosa la cual, él cumplió sin rechistar. Ginny se deslizó y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de la cama. Con un sugerente movimiento de dedo, instó a Harry a que se acercara de nuevo a ella. Él estaba más excitado que nunca y se sorprendió de los juegos que se traía la pequeña Ginny Weasley, esos juegos lo excitaban y le hacían tener ganas de más. Ginny abrió de nuevo las piernas para que Harry volviese a su posición, pero él se acercó a Ginny, le cogió el pie y comenzó a besarlo, sus besos subieron por la pantorrilla hasta su entrepierna, allí, su lengua jugó con el clítoris de Ginny, haciendo que su novia se estremeciese de placer. Harry levanto momentáneamente sus labios para tomar aire, pero Ginny colocó sus manos en su rebelde cabellera negra y dijo muy entrecortadamente :  
  
- Por favor... no te detengas... ahora...  
  
Harry volvió a posar sus labios sobre el sexo de Ginny, recorriendo con su lengua la parte exterior para más tarde introducirla en la interior. Los sonidos de la pelirroja excitaban enormemente a Harry, cuando Ginny llegó al orgasmo, no se podía creer lo que sentía, fueron unos cinco segundos de un placer tan intenso que le nubló la vista. Harry subió su rostro y la besó, haciendo que Ginny desease más, la Gryffindor quería sentir a Harry de nuevo dentro de ella, por lo que abrazó a Harry y le hizo un lugar entre sus piernas instándola a que la tomara. Harry no necesitó que ella dijese nada.  
  
- Eres increíble - dijo Harry al tiempo que le besaba el cuello.  
  
Con movimientos de cadera cada vez más rápidos, se introducía y salía de Ginny, los dos sudaban y jadeaban abrazados a causa del esfuerzo. Llegaron al orgasmo a la vez y dejaron escapar sendos suspiros, tras lo cual, Harry se recostó en la cama y Ginny apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Harry le echó los brazos alrededor de la espalda y apoyó su mejilla en el rojo pelo de Ginny.  
  
- Creo que tendrás que cambiarte el nombre - dijo Harry con un pequeño tono juguetón en su voz.  
  
-¿Y eso porqué¿ - preguntó Ginny muy interesada.  
  
- No lo sé... ¡VIRGINÍA ! - dicho esto se rió.  
  
-¡Harry ! - dijo Ginny - ese chiste es malísimo...  
  
- Lo sé... - respondió el muchacho de la cicatriz - pero algo tenía que decir... ¿Qué iba a ser sino ?  
  
- ¿Qué te parece te quiero ? - preguntó Ginny  
  
-¡Te quiero ! - dijo Harry besándola - pero eso es algo que tú ya sabes.  
  
Rodaron y riendo, Harry quedó encima de Ginny.  
  
- Por fin eres mío, aún no me lo creo... cuando despierto por la mañana siempre tengo miedo de que todo haya sido un sueño... - dijo Ginny.  
  
- No tienes que preocuparte... - dijo Harry besándole la cabeza - porque no es ningún sueño. Durante estos seis años he estado muy ciego al no ver lo que tenía delante. Ahora duerme, que yo te protegeré siempre.  
  
Poco a poco, los ojos de Ginny se fueron cerrando, pues estaba agotada, pero a media noche se despertó y descubrió que estaba sola en la cama, por lo que unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. [Era imposible que Harry Potter se enamorada de mí, la pequeña Ginny Weasley] pensaba en medio de su amargura [se ha limitado a utilizarme, como un juguete...]  
  
Enterró la cabeza en la almohada para ahogar su llanto, en ese instante el dorsel se abrió e oyó la voz de Harry :  
  
- Ginny... ¿Qué te ocurre ?  
  
Ginny levantó su rostro anegado de lágrimas y pudo ver a su amor de pie, el cual no llevaba absolutamente nada encima exceptuando una profunda mirada de preocupación. Ginny saltó de la cama y lo abrazó.  
  
-¡Harry ! creí que te habías ido... - dijo Ginny - que solo... que solo me habías utilizado...  
  
- Ginny... - dijo Harry levantando el rostro de la chica - ¿Es que no lo ves ? Te quiero, yo nunca te dejaría, y eso es algo que jamás cambiará...  
  
Ella levantó su rostro un poco más y él la besó dulcemente, tras lo cual se abrazaron en la cama y se durmieron profundamente.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ginny se despidieron temprano para no ser descubiertos y él corrió a su habitación, allí con sigilo, deshizo su cama y se metió en la ducha para aparentar que había madrugado.  
  
Cuando Ginny se hubo arreglado, bajó a la sala común, en donde ya estaba Harry esperándola. Con cuidado de que nadie se fijase en ella, le dijo al oído :  
  
- Buenos días Harry, estoy deseando volver a pasar una noche tan mágica como la de ayer, o mejor si es posible.  
  
- Tranquila - dijo Harry - lo haremos...  
  
Los dos juntos se dirigían al agujero del retrato cuando escucharon una voz chillona a sus espaldas :  
  
-¡Virguiiiiiiiiiiiiinia ! ¿Nunca has pensado en cambiarte el nombre ?  
  
Hermione corría hacía ellos, los cuales pusieron el mismo gesto de dolor y dijeron a la vez :  
  
- Lo sabe...  
  
-¡Sí ! Lo sé - dijo echándoles la lengua - parece mentira que os sorprenda... por cierto... Draco también lo sabe. Pero bueno, eso es algo de lo más normal, solo me hacía gracia ver vuestra cara cuando os lo dijese.  
  
-¿Cómo de normal ? - preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.  
  
- Ah... pues... esto... - Hermione se iba poniendo colorada por momentos - muy normal...  
  
- Tan normal que hasta Hermione Granger la perfecta prefecta lo ha hecho - dijo Harry - corrígeme si me equivoco.  
  
La cara que tenía Hermione en ese momento, era lo único que necesitaba Harry para saber que había dado en el blanco, y la sonrisita de Ginny denotaba que ella ya lo sabía.  
  
- Bueno... -dijo Hermione mientras caminaban al Gran Comedor - ahora hay algo que creo que deberíais saber...  
  
Hermione les contó todo lo relacionado con su gato, que en realidad era un animago y todo lo que Angelus le había dicho.  
  
- Hermione... - dijo Harry - yo creo que deberías contárselo a Dumbledore...  
  
-¡Sí claro ! ¿Te lo imaginas ? - dijo Hermione - profesor Dumbledore, verá es que tengo un problema, resulta que mi gato es una animago que esta enamorado de mí, ¿puede desenamorarlo por favor ?  
  
- Dicho así suena... - dijo Ginny.  
  
-¡Ridículo ! - acabó Hermione.  
  
- Bueno... - dijo Harry - odio tener que interrumpir esta bonita conversación, pero mi "cuñado" nos espera.  
  
-¡Tonto ! - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa - Anda vamos...  
  
Cuando llegaron abajo vieron a Ron esperándolos muy impaciente, en cuanto los vio aparecer, les dijo :  
  
-¡Chicos ! Aún tenemos que prepararnos para el partido y desayunar ¡Vamos !  
  
- Os apuesto lo que queráis a que lo que más le importa es desayunar y no el partido - dijo Ginny riendo.  
  
- Ginny... - dijo Hermione - no seas mala.  
  
-¡No soy mala ! - dijo Ginny - solo realista...  
  
-¡Apoyo la moción ! - dijo Harry.  
  
- Con el cuento de que ahora sois pareja y que nunca me pongo de acuerdo con Ron, ahora voy a perder siempre las discusiones - dijo Hermione fingiendo molestia.  
  
-¡Y eso nos encanta ! - dijeron los dos a la vez con una sonrisa.  
  
Cuando estaban desayunando, Draco se acercó a ellos y les deseo buena suerte, todos le respondieron amablemente, a excepción, por supuesto de ron, que murmuró algo como "ojalá te caigas de tu escoba"  
  
- Hermione... - dijo Draco - McGonagall quiere verte, una razón de prefectos me dijo... o algo así.  
  
-¿Ahora ? - preguntó ella sin entender la indirecta - pero si el partido es dentro de 1 hora y media... De acuerdo... ¡Vamos Ginny !  
  
-¡No ! - dijo Draco - dijo que tú y yo solos, que con nosotros dos llegaba.  
  
- Hermione ve con él - dijo Ginny entendiendo lo que Draco le quería decir - no hagas esperar a la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-¡Vamos ! - dijo Hermione entendiéndolo tras una mirada de complicidad de Ginny - no la hagamos esperar, seguro que estará ansiosa.  
  
La Gryffindor se levantó e su asiento y salió del Gran Comedor en compañía de Draco, en cuanto llegaron a un lugar en el que nadie los podía ver, echaron a correr. En un momento dado, Draco cogió a Hermione de un brazo y la metió en una clase vacía, allí la empujo contra la pared y apretándose contra ella, la besó como si le fuera la vida en ello, querían besarse hasta el fin de sus días, hasta que una voz fría que los dos conocían muy bien les hizo separarse de golpe y les heló la sangre.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
HOLA A TODOS  
  
Creo que lo primero que debo hacer es pedir disculpas a todos, pero es que he tenido varios problemas personales que no me dejaron mucho tiempo para escribir. Lo lamento...  
  
Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga Anna, la cual siempre me está incitando a que siga escribiendo gracias Annita ¡Eres la mejor ! 


End file.
